


Slower Without You

by SelenaTerna



Series: Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Unspoken Romance, cuteness, mentions of the doctor sabotaging Jackie Tyler's appliances again, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaTerna/pseuds/SelenaTerna
Summary: The Doctor tries to talk Rose out of visiting Jackie.





	Slower Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/gifts).



> Hi lovelies! So this ficlet is just a fluffy moment set between our Doctor and his Rose, as I was feeling rather fluffy and sentimental today. This ficlet is in response to a one sentence prompt I got from jeeno2 AGES ago- sorry it's taken so long, lovely lady! Hope you like this little bit of fluff (the muse decided happy fluffiness was the order of the day, it would seem).
> 
> This is unbeta'ed, so please excuse any mistakes. 
> 
> And now, on with the show!

“But _Roooooooose_!”

“Don’t you start, Doctor- we’re goin’ to see mum and that’s that.”

“But we were just there last week!”

Rose rolled her eyes. “That was last _month_ , Doctor. Anyway, I told her last night I’d visit and you _promised_ you’d take me.” She fixed him with a stern look. “No backing out now.”

“But it’s so _boring_ at your mum’s,” he whined. “There’s nothing to do and she won’t let me fix any of the appliances anymore. ”

“Yeah, well, can’t blame her for that,” Rose snorted. “The last time you got it in your head to ‘fix’ something the toaster glowed in the dark and the telly tried to fly out the window.” 

The Doctor shrugged unrepentantly. “See? Fixed ‘em. They were completely boring before, just sat there all the time like big metal-y, boring-y things.”

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Point is, I’m seein’ my mum today. Go set the co-ordinates, Doctor.”

“But she always scowls at me, Rose!” He rubbed his cheek. “She’s scary! One body later and I can still feel that slap. Jackie Tyler has a slap that could knock out a Big Bottomed Boxythian Baboon- in mating season.”

“To be fair, you did bring me home a year late,” Rose pointed out. “She thought I was dead.” She poked him. “Now go and set the co-ordinates.”

He gave her his best puppy dog eyes and she sighed. “Fine. You don’t wanna go, you can wait for me in the TARDIS.”

“Oh, no, I’m not falling for that- I know you how two are when you get started! It’s all ‘Bev did this’ and ‘Cousin Mo said that’ and never mind the Time Lord waiting _ages_ for you to come back.” He pouted. “You kept me waiting for _days_ last time.”

She rolled her eyes. “’Was only a few _hours_ , Doctor.”

He folded his arms stubbornly. “It was much longer than that.”

“It really wasn’t,” she told him. “Only got through a movie and a half on the telly.”

He shrugged. “Well, it _seemed_ a lot longer. Time passes slower without you.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Bit hard to believe that’s comin’ from a _Time Lord_.”

“It’s true, Rose! The minutes dragged unbearably and their sheer…intolerable-ness… made those few hours the equivalent of a year on Pimaia!”

She poked him in the chest, trying to suppress a grin. “You’re _full_ of it, you are!”

“Am not!” He replied indignantly, trying to hide his own smile and snagging her hand with his own. “You take that back, Rose Tyler!”

“Make me.” She smirked, tongue in teeth. 

“Oh, you’re in for it now, Rose Tyler!” He growled. “There’s no mercy to be had for you now!”  Pulling her into his arms, he tickled her until she squealed for mercy. 

“I give, I give!” She gasped moments later, trying to get away from the long, slender fingers that were currently torturing her. 

“Aha!” He crowed. “Victory is mine!” He looked at her smugly, arms still wrapped firmly about her waist. “You concede that I’m right and time passes slower without you?”

“Yes, yes!” She gasped, trying to catch her breath. Pushing away, she leaned on the console and gave him a cheeky grin. “Well, I admit _you_ think that, anyway.”

“Oi!”

She smirked and turned to leave the room. “Set the co-ordinates for the Estate, Doctor. I’ll be ready to go in five.”

“Fine, fine,” he sighed, turning to the console. “Oh but Rose?”

She turned in the doorway, only to see him looking at her quite seriously. “Yeah?”

“It really does, you know. Go slower without you.”

_Fin_

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, if you have any questions or comments, feel free to drop by my Tumblr page at countessselena.tumblr.com.


End file.
